Light emitting diodes (LEDs), because of their unique structure and character of emitting lights, are different from those conventional light sources, and are more versatile for different applications. For example, LEDs are characterized in small size, high reliability, and high output, so they are suitable for many kinds of devices, such as indoor or outdoor large displays. Compared to conventional tungsten lamps, the LEDs are widely applied to communication devices or electronic devices because they work without a filament, consume less power, and respond more quickly. Furthermore, white LEDs have a better light-emitting efficiency, a longer lifetime, no harmful material like mercury, a smaller size, and lower power consumption, and therefore the LED devices are advancing in the lighting market.
Conventionally, after the fabrication of an LED wafer is completed, the wafer is cut into many LED chips. The LED chips are then arranged on a pre-designed circuit board to accomplish the manufacture of light emitting devices based on different needs. However, when the LED chips are individually wired by wire-bonding technique, the fabrication process is complicated and the conductive wire is susceptible to breakage. Consequently, the production yield is low and the cost is high.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a light emitting device and a method of forming the same so as to improve the bonding quality and to reduce the fabrication cost.